Forum:Featured Article voting/Archive/Successful nominations 2013
Articles that were nominated in 2013 to be a Featured Article on the wiki's main page, and received enough votes to win. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro I believe that she should become a featured article because she is smart, a great charcter, help to Phineas and Ferb and deserves a nomination. 561. I hope my idea gets published. 23:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Voting Support # Sure - 21:26, April 23, 2012 (UTC) # Vote! IheartPnF 08:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) # i thnk this would be a very cool FA. anyhoo, just do anythnig to get baldegunde out of the way, it's been FA for .. yeesh...since september 2011-2010? Iloveferbmorethenyou16 12:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) # I WOULD support if we remove the disambiguation with her 2nd dimention counterpart. I mean who searching for her would end up confusing with the sweet (prime) Isabella we all know and love? 20:56, May 4, 2012 (UTC) #She is the best character that "Phineas and Ferb" had on the show. I vote for her to be featured article. -Where's Perry? OH! There you are Perry! 04:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) # I totally think this is a great article and it is substantial, clear and to he point. I would know ;) Oppose # I just don't see anything substantial on the page to warrant it FA status; it's rather short, almost incomplete, and devotes almost all of its time to her "Relationships" with every other character on the show. BTW, for future reference, for your reasoning in the nomination, you're supposed to list things good about the article, not the character. It's not "Best character", afterall, it's "Featured article". ;) The Flash {talk} 19:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments # I'd wait on this one. Isabella and the Temple of Sap was ready for a FA last week anyway, and to make it more convincing, I placed over 6,600 bytes onto it and increased the summary by 135% with a picture for every paragraph for the episode. Isabella and Lego Liker 23:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ## I completely understand. 561 #Isabella's page has been updated substantially since the time it was re-nominated. Since this nomination was not closed last year, new votes should be cast on the page as it appears today. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) #(RE:24.91.141.100's support): i don't think the disambig template should be removed. disambigs (i think) are supposed to go on ANY pages that share the same title. i don't think it will/can be removed. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 21:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) #Yes, Ferb. The template is needed. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 21:40, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Result Result was 6 votes in favor, 1 opposed. The article will be our Featured Article for the main page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) For July 2013 The three nomination below were used as the choices in the new Featured Article voting method. The votes they received in support will be manually added to the totals from the new poll. Candace Flynn Voting Support # I support this nomination, almost no characters have been featured in this wiki -MysteriousForce. # This artical is done very good. There are no spelling or grammer issues. Perryrules 16:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) # I support the article because it describes all what Candace has gone through for the first three seasons of the show! -Sharper-the-Writer #i believe that Candice is a great candidate for featured article! Ü #I support Candace should be featured (have I done this right?) Jackishere (talk) 23:43, August 31, 2012 (UTC) #I think the Candance page is very detailed and precise, with alot of information Coolio kickin it 20:17, November 28, 2012. (UTC) #I agree. And thus, the world is balanced. 2:27 PM US EST Jan 24, 2013 Oppose # I do not feel that this article meets FA standards at this time, but it is close. - Dantheman007a 16:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC) # I agree with Dantheman007a. 22:11, November 26, 2012 (UTC) # Also agreed with Dantheman007a and the IP. ~KinHikari ♪ And a partridge on a Perry! ♪ 22:15, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Comments # I admire Candace and have done a lot myself to improve her page but still, it occurs to me that there are loads of things on the article that are yet to be fixed, particularly in the Biography and Relationships sections of the page. [[User:Someguy116|'Life,']] [[User talk:Someguy116|'Liberty,']] and the pursuit of all who threaten them. 16:32, April 24, 2012 (UTC) # I'm going to have to look at the page again, but I think it needs to be reminded that a featured article isn't about who our favorite characters are, but how well the article is written. - Dantheman007a 16:28, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Result The 7 votes in favor will be added to those cast in the new poll-style voting. Isabella and Phineas's relationship *'Info': Enter your reasons for adoption here, and sign your post (~~~~) Voting Support # The page does not have any improvement tags on it. it is very well written and informative. It is a nice long article with many details, pictures and sections. This should defiantly be the featured article. # I find it to be well written, one of the most well-written pages in all of Wikia. plus it up to date. IanPlaystationNerd (Talk, Correspondence) # I find that is is well-monitored, any non-canon, etc. is removed, it is up to date and excludes any "possible" encounters, it is matter of fact, and includes a major plot line in Phineas and Ferb that was mostly likely expected to be observed and tracked, especially after the kiss in Phinead and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimensions # First of all, I vote this page because I am a Phinbella shipper!(Who isn't?!) Second, Baldegunde's reigned as Featured Article months before I even joined this wiki! -BuunakBlame It On The Beat, don't blame it on me! 17:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) #Anything than the one-episode Baldegunde. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 17:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) #totally what he said ^^ Iloveferbmorethenyou16 12:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) # Well, this article has been close watch and well-edited. So it's okay for this to be nominated now and I agree what everyone else said above. Patrickau 26 16:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) # This is becoming popular among fans as it is becoming more frequent/open during Season 3. Matteso586 01:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) # It is a very long, detailed, and informaive page telling about its subject. It tells examples of the subject in the episodes it was shown in. I am not in love with Sophie! I am not! — Person1507 (Talk to me) 18:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) # This has always been one of my favourite articles on the wiki. It is very well written, extremely informative and up to date.Giant Floating Baby Head # I think it's a good page, well-written and mostly up to date. This is also a very popular topic. I mean, without it, the fanbase would just go *''ptht*''. I would really like to see this page as FA. Smosh Lover 313~ "Nothing says mother's love like a giant robtic platypus butt."- Phineas Flynn # Very well-written, very detailed, and very popular. This would definitely make a great featured article. SunBeater3K (talk) 19:04, October 23, 2012 (UTC) # I think that it's a very popular subject, and that it has very correct and up-to-date information. The article will become esceedingly nore popular in season 4, and it is very informative about past and future events. It should be the article of the month.Izzy&phinfan101 (talk) 20:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) # This is an up to date, well written page on the wiki that has inspired most of what I do with Phineas and Ferb. Also,Season 4 might have the best Phinabella moments in it.I'm also a shipper of Phineas and Isabella. Oppose # The page has an improvement tag on it. It says that on the main forum. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) # I oppose this; even though the article is most likely well-written, the nominator didn't mention any reason(s) why it should be a feature article. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 17:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Comments # No comments were entered for this nomination Result The 14 votes in favor will be added to those cast in the new poll-style voting. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension This will be the most talked about article of the month of August. So I think that this will be perfect for the Featured article on that day. With some help from the Administrators, Rollbacks, and new members contribution here with protection policy, it will work out just fine as well as clean some loose ends. -Patrickau 26 01:42, July 14, 2011‎ (UTC) Support #Big, Long, Detailed, Graphic and No Mistakes. Hail AT2D! 11:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) #I agree.ACF01 Say hello anytime! :) 21:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) #I seriously agree with the first two! Clear detailed, and it's summary is one of the best this wiki has ever had! Redsox1099 (I Voted For You Kevin.) 23:29, October 5, 2011 (UTC) #Yes. I agree. Where did that thing come from? 10:16 PM US EDT Sept 6 2012 Oppose # Only after ''Aug. 5, I oppose it for there's no proper summary 05:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) '''Comments' #I think with a few more tweaks here and there, this will be ready for FA quality, but not yet. - Dantheman007a 04:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Result The 4 votes in favor will be added to those cast in the new poll-style voting. Result Voting ended on July 8, 2013. Result was as follows: * Candace Flynn: 9 votes + 7 from before = 16 votes * Isabella and Phineas's relationship: 66 votes + 14 from before = 80 votes * Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension: 19 votes + 4 from before = 23 votes Total votes: 115 votes